The objective of the study is to determine the safety and efficacy of intravenous and/or oral administered Levofloxacin for the treatment of patients suffering with community-acquired pneumonia that is suspected to be caused by L. pneumophila and penicillin-resistant pneumococci. This is a multi-center, noncomparative study. Efficacy will be determined at the end of treatment and follow-up by physicians assessment of signs and symptoms and microbiological response by culture results. Safety will be assessed by serial clinical laboratory tests and monitoring of adverse events. Blood and urine samples will be sent to a central lab for determination and sputum samples cultured locally with isolates sent to the central lab.